Normal is Overrated
by Broken Mushroom
Summary: Sora was adopted as a child and always wonders what his real parents are like. Growing up in an overly religous family, what will happen when he finds out the truth about himself? Yaoi Mpreg, Riku/Sora, Leon/Cloud. Title changed from The Parents
1. Introduction

**My first Mpreg story!! So I know that the last thing I should be doing is starting another story, but this would not leave me alone until it was written. I really don't know where it came from. Anyway I cannot think of a title for this so I'm letting the reveiwers decide! If you have a good idea please let me know in a review or pm and I will write a oneshot for the pairing of your choice to the one I like the best! Please review even if you don't like it! I love constructive criticism, it keeps me motivated! **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Mpreg, homophobic people. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts or the characters.**

On a dark street in the middle of the night, two teenagers walked swiftly, hunched together and taking turns holding a small bundle wrapped in blankets. Lightning flashed in the distance and the two looked up at each other, each with tears in their eyes.

"We have to hurry."

"I know, it's just I don't want to leave him."

_Sigh_ "Neither do I, but we have to. You know what will happen if your family finds out."

The taller one looked down as the younger teenager sobbed holding the bundle close. Fingers brushed through blonde hair and a hand was placed over the precious mass of blankets. A small whimper was heard and the two slowed down as they neared their destination.

"Are you sure this place will find him a good home?" the blonde asked, as sorrow overwhelmed both of them.

"Yes, this is where I came from remember? I am positive they'll give him a good home."

The blonde nodded as they made their way up the church steps, the grip on the bundle tightening as they neared.

A young woman stepped out of the church as the two got nearer. She walked up and stroked the blankets aside to reveal the face of a newborn child slumbering peacefully. She smiled at the two and walked away to give them a moment.

"I guess this is goodbye." The blonde sobbed looking up into the face of the taller companion.

"Yeah, but not forever. As soon as we can we'll come back for him, if only to make sure his life is everything we have dreamed for him."

Tears ran down tanned cheeks. The blonde nodded.

"You hear that Sora? We love you so much. We will find you someday, until then, grow up strong, be kind to everyone, listen to your new parents, live with joy and love in your heart…" The blond stopped, unable to speak further.

The brunette held the two close for a moment.

"It'll be okay, I promise." They looked down as their son slowly opened his blue eyes to gaze up at his parents' tear-streaked faces.

The brunette looked over at the woman who was patiently watching them and motioned for her to come forward. She was handed a small package with a note attached and then, pale hands shakily handed over the child.

"Goodbye Sora," the taller teen whispered running a hand over tufts of chocolate brown hair. "I promise we'll be back."

With that the two walked of into the night clutching each other's arms tightly.

**_Sixteen Years later_**

"Sora! Hurry up you're gonna make me late again!"

"I'm coming Kairi!" The brunette quickly pulled on a navy blue t-shirt and ran out of his room to run right into a small red headed girl.

"Ouch, watch where you're going!" She yelled as she pulled her brother up and proceeded to yank him out of the house.

"Whoa Kairi hold it!" the teen laughed. "I have to get my stuff first.

The redhead groaned in frustration and stalked out the door. "I'll be waiting in the car, moron. Hurry up!"

Her brother just laughed again and went into the kitchen to grab his bag, and stash of peanut M&Ms. His mother was sitting at the table going over some pamphlets they were handing out at a rally later that night.

"Hey mom, I'm taking Kairi to her cheerleading practice then me and Riku are gonna hang out."

"Okay Sora." The blonde woman replied. "But remember that you're babysitting tonight while we go to the church."

"Okay mom! See ya later!"

The brunette ran out of the house popping some M&Ms into his mouth.

"It's about time!" his sister yelled as he scooted into his truck. The ride was filled with Kairi nagging him about how she was always late and it was his fault if she got kicked off the team. Then she started complaining about how she hated to practice during the summer and how it cut into her "social time".

Sora groaned a sigh of relief as they finally reached to school gym and the redhead darted out of the truck. Kairi had been adopted a year ago and even though he was happy that she found ways to fit in, he hated the way the other cheerleader's attitudes were rubbing off on her.

As he drove to his best friend's house his mind drifted to his biological parents. His hand absently reached up to play with the crown necklace he had been told his parents left with him. They had also left a note to whoever adopted him. Sora smiled as he remembered reading it for the first time. Since then he had read it enough to have it memorized. He smiled as he recited the letter in his mind.

_This is our precious Sora. We wish beyond everything that we could be there for him, but we realize that he needs a real family. Please take care of him, show him lots of love. Tell him that his parents never hated him, we always wanted him, and that maybe someday we will see him again. Tell him how much he is loved by us. Thank you so much for caring for our boy._

_-Two Loving Parents_

Sora couldn't help but wonder what ever happened to them. He longed deeply to see them again, especially since he knew they had actually loved him. Some foster kids his family had were not as lucky.

He sighed and reached to turn on the radio, instantly two voices filled the cab of the truck with a discussion of homosexuality. It was a hot topic lately on destiny islands and his parents were caught up in the middle of it.

He neared Riku's house and pulled over to the curb.

Rufus and Larxene had made it clear that they believed that homosexuality was completely and totally wrong. They would have none of that "filth" roaming the streets of their islands.

Sora walked up the driveway and to the side door which he opened without knocking.

The brunette's parents hated anything that was different from them. Although they tried to be nice, supportive and loving parents, their prejudices always got in the way and resulted in Sora basically having his whole life planned out for him.

Blue eyes scanned the empty living room and headed straight for the stairs. He reached the top and walked to the room at the end of the hallway.

However, no matter how much his adoptive parents controlled his life; there was one thing they could never take away…

Sora strode into the room and walked over to the silver haired male who greeted him with a sarcastic smirk.

…One thing that they could never know about…

Strong pale arms slid up and down the brunette's back as he was pushed into a wall, moaning as his lips were attacked by his very sexy, very MALE, best friend.

…Sora was completely and totally gay.


	2. Dads and Moms

I'm back! It's been awhile cuz I've been busy with things and have been very uninspired to write anything. I've noticed though that when I go to church I feel more inspired to write things. ANYWAY... so here's the next chapter, a little angst, some sadness. I wanted to develop Riku's character and struggles this chapter, next one will get the plot moving more! I'm actually quite pleased with this! Tell me what you think please!!

Also, still no suggestions for a title! Please help me!!

Disclaimer: I do not own characters.

Chapter 2:

Sora lazily opened his eyes to the feeling of warm fingers playing with his hair. He smiled and sighed as he relaxed further into the strong chest beneath him.

"How long have I been out?" the younger teen asked.

"A couple hours." Came the gentle reply. "It's almost time to get to your house to babysit."

Sora groaned and snuggled closer to the warm body.

"I wish we hadn't volunteered to do that. I want to stay like this forever."

Riku chuckled at his boyfriend, "You must have been tired."

Sora had not been sleeping well recently. Dreams of his unknown parents had kept him tossing and turning all night.

"I only get good rest when I'm with you."

The silverette smiled down at him and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Riku?"

"Hm?"

"How long do you think we can last like this?"

Riku sighed and gently pushed the brunette up until he was sitting up staring intently into deep blue eyes.

"Someday, I'm gonna take you away from here and you won't have to worry about it anymore. We'll go someplace where people will accept us for who we are."

Sora's face slowly turned from worried to content and he leaned into the older teen.

"That sounds nice."

Riku smiled and held his boyfriend close for a few moments before looking at the clock once again.

"Come on Sor, we have to get going."

The two silently pulled away from the embrace and walked out of Riku's room and downstairs to the kitchen where Riku's father was sitting reading the newspaper. The man looked up brushing his long silver hair out of his face and glanced at his son.

"You two babysitting again?" Sephiroth asked as Riku wrapped his arm around Sora's waste. The tall man was the only person who knew of the couple's relationship and fully supported his son. He was not as closed minded as the other people on the island and hardly ever attended the frequent rallies Sora's parents had so often invited him to.

"Yeah," Sora replied, "You goin tonight?"

Sephiroth just shook his head and turned back to his newspaper. "The only reason I ever go is so your parents will be okay with you hanging out here so much. Besides, I told Rufus I had a date tonight."

Riku stared blankly at his father, "You what?" His father never went on dates. NEVER. He had turned down almost every woman on the islands, even some men when he went out of town on business.

Sephiroth glanced up at his son and smirked, "He said it was about time I found a mother for you."

Riku continued his blank stare until Sora tugged on his arm and started walking toward the door. Sephiroth laughed at the two and called out, "Don't worry, I don't plan on actually dating anytime soon, at least it got me out of going tonight."

-0-

"Riku, what's your mom like?" A girl with light brown hair asked looking up at the two teens sitting on Sora's couch. The older children were sitting around the big screen watching a movie while the younger ones slept in the guest bedroom.

"I never knew my mother Marlene. Why?" Riku replied tensing slightly as Sora looked at his boyfriend with concern. His mother had always been a sore subject.

Marlene looked down and mumbled, "What happened?"

Riku tensed further but his expression softened when he saw the tears in Marlene's eyes.

"You miss your mom don't you?" He asked as various other children around the room shushed them, Sora glared at them and they turned back to the movie.

Marlene nodded silently. Her mother had died a year ago of a drive by shooting. Since she had moved in with the Shinras she had been very curious about other people's mothers and often latched on to them for comfort.

Marlene let out a slight sob and Riku opened up his arms to her which she hastily climbed into and buried her face in his shoulder.

"Shhh, It's okay, come on let's go to the kitchen." Riku whispered soothingly, aware of the glares they were receiving from the other kids.

Once they were in the kitchen Riku handed her a glass of water and sat down across the table from her. After she had downed the water she seemed to have calmed considerably.

"Better now?" Riku asked smiling kindly at the girl who nodded slowly then looked down.

"Sorry, it's just whenever I watch movies with really nice mother's sometimes I just feel really sad." She whispered still studying the table.

Riku nodded and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's okay, I feel like that to sometimes. You remember good times with your mom right?"

Marlene nodded a smile on her face as she recalled all the fun times.

"Good." Riku continued, "Hold tight to those, your mom would want you to be happy and remember all the good things. My mom died too, only I never got to know her like you did, so sometimes I talk to her, even though I'm not sure if she can hear me. It helps me feel better."

Marlene looked up for the first time, "You think that would help me too?" She asked and received a nod and a bright smile from the teen. She got up and gave him a big hug.

"Thanks Riku! I think I can finish the movie now!" Riku gave her another nod and she walked back to the living room.

As soon as the girl left, Riku's shoulder's slumped and his smiled faded to a sad frown. There was so much more to what he had just shared with Marlene. His father had told him that his mother died giving birth to him. Although Sephiroth had ensured his son that he did not blame him, Riku couldn't help but feel guilty about it sometimes. With the guilt, also came an immense emptiness that Riku could not fill no matter how hard he tried. Sora had helped him a great deal, but deep down Riku new that the hole in his heart could only be filled by his mother.

He missed her and he had never even met her.

"Mom, I don't know if your there, but I'm sorry. I know I've said it a thousand times, but I really am. I wish…" Riku broke off as tears formed in his eyes. All he wanted was to see his mother, to have that emptiness filled. However, it was something that could never be. The bonds of death are stronger than the bonds of motherhood.

Riku looked up when he heard the door open and quickly brushed away his tears when he saw that his boyfriend was looking at him with concern.

"You okay?" He asked walking over to the older teen. Riku nodded but did not object when Sora put his arms around his neck from behind. He relaxed into the warmth and sighed deeply, letting go of the sadness he had let overtake him for the moment.

Warm lips pressed past silver locks to land lightly on a pale jaw. Riku nuzzled into Sora's cheek but stopped when his eyes caught the clock.

"Careful Sor not too much cuddling, they're gonna be back soon."

The brunette sighed and stepped away.

"Your right. We should check on the kids sleeping, but tonight, I'm staying at your house and we're gonna have plenty of cuddle time!" He exclaimed and dragged his laughing boyfriend out of the kitchen.

-0-

So you like? You Love? You hate with a burning passion? LET ME KNOW!!

Please? :) It keeps me inspired (I think I like that word today.)

Oh yeah and I just lost the game.


	3. A new teacher

Previously Untitled  
Warnings this chapter: Mentions of Slash and Homophobia  
Pairings this chapter: Larxus, Sora/Riku, Kairi/Hayner, hinted Cid/Vin  
Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom hearts or Final Fantasy VII

--

_Good Morning Destiny Islands, this is the great Ninja Yuffie with your daily wake up call! News for today summer is in full swing, and romance is in the air, just last night I caught Selphie Tilmitt sharing a Paoupu with the mysterious tourist we've all been trying to jump, Yazoo Whats-his-name, in other news the rally last night was actually challenged by protestors, you should have seen the furious look on Rufus's face, sheesh that dude needs to get laid…_

Sora groaned as he awoke to Destiny Island's self proclaimed gossip princess spreading her "news" .

"Kairi!" he shouted throwing the nearest thing he could reach at the wall, which happened to be his own alarm clock. "Shut that thing off! You know these walls are paper thin!"

"Sorry!" he heard the redhead shout back, but while the radio was turned down a few notches it remained painfully loud.

With a grunt he rolled out of bed and headed downstairs in a still half sleeping daze.

When Sora stumbled into the kitchen he found himself on the floor looking up at the looming shadow he had ran into.

The being was in an all black suit with red pinstripes, long black hair pulled back and adorned with the ever present head band. Sora couldn't help but cringe at the taller man's appearance.

"Jeez Vincent, do you always have to look like your about to suck my blood."

The older man chuckeled and held out his gauntleted hand to the help the boy up.

"Don't worry Sora, your too young for me." Sora laughed and made his way over to the fridge to grab some milk. He opened a cupboard and pulled a jar of peanut m&ms and trudged over to the table and began munching on the colorful candy.

Vincent was watching the boy with amusement, "Do you always eat candy for breakfast?"

The brunette fixed him with a demeaning stare.

"M&m's are not candy, they're a necessity of life."

The other male nodded, not hiding the amusement in his crimson eyes.

"So, Vin why are you here? Last I heard you bodyguards where only needed for trips and stuff."

"Rufus wanted to go over the plans for the trip to Radiant Garden this weekend."

Sora nodded and continued munching on his so called meal. The two remained in silence until a blonde man clad in a white shirt with kahki pants walked in hurriedly and motioned to Vincent to talk to him in the other room.

Sora listened to the muffled sounds of his adoptive father briefing his bodyguard and started absent mindedly playing with his crown necklace. A few minutes passed and Vincent walked back into the kitchen, with a small grin he ruffled Sora's hair.

"If you want, you and Riku can stop by later tonight, I think Cid could use some help around the garage."

Sora flashed him a toothy grin and assured the man he would try. Vincent took his leave and almost instantly Rufus walked back into the kitchen and sat across from Sora, picking up the day's newspaper.

"Hey dad." Sora mumbled around his glass.

"Morning Sora, do you have anything planned for today?"

"I was thinking of heading over to Riku's since Kairi's getting a ride to Cheerleading camp today."

Rufus frowned at his son and went back to scanning the newspaper.

"You just spent two days at Riku's. Your mom and I have someone we want you to meet today at lunch, until then why don't you clean up your room. It's been a mess since Riku stayed over last week."

Sora fought hard to hide the blush that crept onto his face when his father mentioned Riku's stay. It had been risky since both of his parents had been home, even though the boys had not gone very far physically, even being caught in a small kiss would mean everything was ruined, so they kept themselves busy throwing stuff around and generally turning the brunette's room into a disaster zone.

"Rufus, did you get that fax I sent you?" a tall blonde woman asked as she walked into the room.

"Yes." Came the simple reply.

Sora looked between his two parents and sighed, they had never shown any affection to each other.

_What a waste_ Sora thought _two people freely accepted to be in love and they can't get past their barriers to show it. _

"I heard that the rally was interesting last night." He said, hoping to fill the awkard silence in the room.

Larxene snorted and straightened out her suit skirt. "Some fag lovers decided to show up, then two women decided to give us a show. It was disgusting."

Rufus nodded, "Luckily, Vincent, Tseng, and some other's were able to chase them away."

Larxene interrupted with another snort, "Those people should just stop, the guys are way to girly to stand up to our guards.

Sora had to cringe to stop himself from defending "those people". He wanted to bad to just yell at his parents and tell them that those girls probably knew more about love than they did.

"How did you hear about it Sora?" Rufus asked over his newspaper

"Yuffie was talking about it on the radio." He left out the part about her mentioning Rufus's private life. The wannabe ninja was on good terms with the Shinra's, as she was helping Kairi out with her cheerleading.

"Where's everyone else?" Sora asked, noting how quiet the house seemed, with two adopted kids, and three foster children, the Shinra house was usually a lot louder.

"Tseng took Marlene and the twins to the zoo today. I imagine Kairi is still on the phone letting the world know about her date last night." Rufus replied. The redhead had recently started going out with local attitude problem Hayner Dincht, Sora had met him and instantly had a liking for the blonde boy.

"That reminds me Sora, Kairi was going to hang out with Hayner after practice, could you check on her for us?" Larxene asked in an overly sweet voice that let Sora took to mean that it wasn't a question at all.

"Sure." Sora stood, placed his glass in the sink, and turned to leave.

"And don't forget to be down here at noon, and look nice." Larxene added as he walked to his room to start cleaning.

--

Sora tossed the final paper wad into the trash and stood up to look at his clock.

"11:30, great, time to get ready for whatever they've got planned for me this time.

_Cause you are the one who always lies close to me  
Whispers hello I missed you quite terribly_

Sora smiled as he recognized the ringtone, that everyone else thought was a joke, and picked up his phone.

"Hey Ku!" he answered cheerily.

A chuckle came from the other end.

"Hey Sora, what's up? I thought we were gonna hang out today."

"Oh sorry, I forgot to call. I had to clean my room and the parents are having me meet someone at lunch."

"Cool, cool." Riku responded, although he sounded a bit disappointed.

"But Vincent did say we could come over tonight, apparently Cid needs some help."

"You mean Cid needs someone to curse at, and Vin needs a break."

Sora laughed at that, "You know, those are the last two I would've thought would make good roommates."

"How do you know they're not more than that?" Riku said suggestively.

"Riku!" Sora laughed, "Cid and Vincent aren't gay. Especially not for each other, I mean, I just can't picture it."

"Whatever Sora, I know these things."

Sora rolled his eyes and glanced at the clock again. "I have to go but I'll call you when I'm done."

"Kay sounds good. Are you alone?"

With a quick look down the hallway Sora responded, "Yup, Love you."

"Love you too. See you later."

The brunette closed his phone with a sigh, he hated hiding so much, but there was nothing he could do about it.

"Sora? Are you ready yet?" He heard Larxene call up the stairs to him.

"Be down in a minute!" He called back and started to try and make him self presentable.

--

A man with shoulder length brown hair sat across from Sora, a smile in his eyes but the rest of his face remained expressionless.

"Sora," Rufus said to the left of the teen, "This is Squall Leonhart, he's the highest recommended tutor from Hollow Bastion."

The brunette looked up surprised, "Tutor?"

"Yes," Larxene replied to his right, "We decided to pull out of the public school, you will be learning from Mr. Leonhart from now on. Luckily, with his help we're hoping that you can graduate early."

Sora had to nearly bite his tongue to keep from voicing his objections. His heart was sinking rapidly as his parents described everything to him. No school meant not seeing Riku everyday. A tutor meant more subjects he didn't like, and less time to work on the stuff he really did enjoy. What made him even more mad was that his parents didn't even ask him. They just decided things for him, and that's how things would always be.

It was hard for him to hide his disapproval, but somehow Rufus and Larxene didn't seem to notice it. Leonhart, however picked up on it fairly quickly. After the explanations were done with, Larxene announced she had a meeting to go to and left. Then, to Sora's surprise, Squall asked him if he'd like to go to lunch, so he could get to know him better. Rufus loved the idea and soon Sora found himself sitting across from the tall man in a small deli.

Sora picked at his food and didn't look up until he heard Squall clear his throat.

"Listen Sora, I know you don't really like this but you could at least try not to hate me okay?"

Sora looked at him and sighed.

"Sorry, Mr. Leonhart, I'm not trying to hold anything against you but ..."

"Leon."

Sora was shocked to be interrupted, "Huh?"

"Call me Leon."

Well that was a first. All of the people who had ever helped him out were stuffy and rude.

"And no more ties by the way."

Now Sora was just confused as he pulled on his navy blue tie, "Why not?"

Leon smirked at him, "I don't really feel comfortable in them, but if you do go ahead."

The teen thought for a moment and undid his tie, throwing it onto the table. Leon followed suit and immediately Sora felt more relaxed. He took in Leon's features for the first time, he look to be in his thirties, and had a scar running across his nose at an angle. He wondered vaguely where it came from, and blinked as tanned fingers rose up to finger it.

"I got this awhile ago," the teacher said, "I don't like to talk about it much, but it sure hurt like hell.

Sora blinked, this guy was talking to him more like a friend than a teacher. He was still confused but decided to go along with it, and soon the two were talking up a storm. It surprised the teen how comfortable he felt around this man, he was really nice to talk to.

"Let's go for a walk, I kinda feel like some Ice Cream." Leon said suddenly after they had paid. Sora nodded and followed the tutor out of the building. As they walked into the sun, Sora undid his over shirt a little and rolled up his sleeves.

"What kind of Ice cream do you want" Leon turned and asked, eyes glancing down at Sora's necklace.

"Um.. I think I'll have sea salt." Sora replied back fingering the trinket.

Once they had their ice cream Leon turned to him, "Nice necklace, where'd you get it?"

"My real parents gave it to me when I was born, it's the only thing I have of them." He replied softly.

Leon looked shocked and Sora wondered what was wrong, but the tall brunette shook it off.

"I didn't know you were adopted." He said quietly.

"Yeah, cause my hair is definitely stick straight and blonde." Sora joked, poking the tutor in the arm.

That earned him a laugh and they continued in comfortable silence the rest of the way back to the car, Sora wondering the whole way why Leon had a hint of a gleam in his eyes that wasn't there before.

--

AN: I AM SOOOO SORRY! I know I meant to get this up a LONG time ago and it took FOREVER, but I really liked how it turned out and I made it a little longer for all of you! Please tell me what you think! The good news is though, that the next chapter is already halfway written by my friend who is helping me out! And we finally have a title! YAY!

Thank you all for being patient with me, sorry again!


	4. AntiSex!

_YAY! I finally updated!!!! _

_First off, I am soooo sorry that this took so long but I have been terribly uninspired on this lately. Thanks to my friend Cassie, aka Sana-Sama on deviantart for writing the first part of this. That's what really inspired me to get this up finally!_

_Thanks to everyone who has faved this or commented, I'm really glad you like it and hopefully updates will be coming faster now._

_--  
_

Vincent smiled at little as he glanced out the wide doorway, Cid's wide, strong back filling his amused view as the grumbling pilot attempted to both tinker on his beloved Bronco, and teach his occasional pupils the fine art of airships. Riku and Sora watched in faint confusion as the pilot spouted off technical advice that neither teen would remember, as it was liberally laced with curses, yelps, minor screams, and snarls. Vincent chuckled and rubbed the last of the polish into his beloved Cerberus, caressing the gunmetal with one leather clad finger before holstering it at his hip, the familiar weight a strange comfort as the Turk stepped out into the gathering darkness.

"Cid, the more you try to teach while working on your airships, the more your students grow confused." Riku shot him a grateful glance and Sora openly grinned, running to embrace his father's favorite bodyguard. Hugging the brunette with one arm, Vin laughed at Cid's indignant face and waved both Riku and him inside. The silverette smirked as Sora clung to Vincent's silky shirt like a fluffy kitten, the older brunette smiling and nodding as his ward chattered about his new tutor, Squall Leonheart. As they entered the two bachelor's kitchen, Riku noticed a slight hesitancy from Vincent when the man's name came up again.

"Something wrong, Vincent?" Riku murmured, helping the older man with a pot of tea. He sighed, and Riku was surprised to see a tinge of pain in those deep red eyes. But the gunman's lips curved up faintly and he shook his head, turning away to gather up the tray of cups and dishes.

"It's nothing, Riku. How's your father, by the way?" Cid looked up at that and grinned, pulling Sora into a chair.

"Time for tea, young'un!"

"Ugh, more tea? Whyyyyy…?"

"Cause it's good for ya, that's why! Vince, you tell him, he listens ta you…" The color in Cid's face purpled when Vincent simply raised an eyebrow.

"…Tea is disgusting, Cidney Highwind. I put up with it because of one simple fact."

"An' that is?" He ground out, brilliant blue eyes staring down crimson.

"It shuts you up."

"WHY YOU ANGSTY EMO VAMP-" The rant was cut off by a familiar ring tone, and Vincent's Cerberus resting beneath Cid's nostrils, the barrel completely still, if a bit tilted because of Cid's lack of height. The opening notes of 'Redemption' rippled through Sora's patient sipping, Cid's nervous swallowing, and Riku's laughter being currently muffled with a couch cushion in the other room, as Vincent calmly flipped open his phone and after a few moments of 'Hmm?', 'Yes, he's here…', and 'Alright, sir, I'll bring him home after dinner.' He slapped it closed and pulled his gun away from Cid's frozen form, reholstering the Cerberus and finishing his cup of coffee.

"Was that my dad?" Sora winced a little, but he forced himself not to cringe outright. Rufus had been getting more…protective of the brunette, and Riku was suspicious, as was Sora, that perhaps one of the two people they never wanted to know about their relationship might have begun to guess. Thankfully, though, by the look on Vincent's face, the Turk seemed to have a plan.

"Indeed, Sora, it was. But because you're here, there's little that Rufus will do to bother you as long as you stay with either Cid or I. So…what do you boys think of dinner on us tonight?" The younger teen grinned and Riku chuckled, pulling out his own cell phone.

"Mind if I text my dad, then? He'll get worried…" At that, Vincent glanced over at a calmer Cid, and the pilot flashed a toothy grin and ran his hand through his scruffy blonde spikes. Something about the motion made Sora stare at him, the familiarity from both Cid…and someone else…someone he knew, someone from a not so distant past…

"Why don't we jus' drag 'im along, kiddo? You've got yourself a mighty fine papa, who don't get out enough with jus' his friends. What say you, Vince?" The gunman rolled his eyes and lightly smacked the pilot atop the head, but nodded in reply.

"Sephiroth is more than welcome, boys. Would you call him, Riku, instead of texting? That means more to him than you'd think…" He murmured, leaning against the countertop as the silverette speed-dialed the number from memory. Sora had stood up to lean into Vincent's comforting embrace as Cid disappeared out into the meadow out back to hunt down a passable vehicle. Riku's deep voice became a bit of background noise as Vincent hummed softly, smiling as his ward stifled a yawn.

Sora had been under his guard since the day the infant had been brought to the Shinra home, and he'd grown quite attached to the boy. Rufus had never much liked it, but it made several of the worlds' most efficient killing machines that much more ruthless, rather than having them despise their charges and not protecting them enough. Vincent had often fought with Tseng on that very matter, and he still held his position: Sora was important, not only to the Shinra dynasty…but to the hearts of all he touched. The gunman smiled as Cid stomped back in, his face streaked with grease once more, but the throaty growl of a motorcycle out front explained his appearance, and so with a wave, he disappeared into the small bath just off of the kitchen to clean up.

"…Yeah, Dad, Sora's here too. We meet you there? Sure, sure…where is it again? Oh, Ars Arcanum? Alright, I'll tell Vincent-no, I'll tell Cid. He's our driver…yes, Dad, I know, I know…wear my seatbelt, remember to clutch Vincent, so on, so forth…Love ya, see you there!" He closed the phone and turned to where his boyfriend was being guarded over by Vincent. Riku sometimes wondered just what the gunman was thinking, but he knew that Vin would never do a thing to harm Sora. It was the way the older man's code of honor ran, and very little had dented it over the years. He lightly shook Sora to rouse him as Vincent followed a now clean Cid out front, where there sat what sounded like an older motorbike…but certainly didn't look like one.

"Cidney…"

"Uh…"

"We're riding that?"

"Durn right, you are. Now skedaddle into that basket, boys, and me n' Vince'll take care o' the rest!" The other three turned to him, and Vincent roundly smacked him hard upside the head. Used to this kind of abuse heaped on the pilot daily, Riku helped Sora settle between his legs and get comfy, while Vincent swung up on the front of the bike and glared down Cid.

"I'm driving, you lummox!"

"Wha? I'm the pilot, vampy!"

"And you CAN'T drive, Cid. Air is one thing; asphalt and four humans are entirely another.

Now get up here, before we leave you in the dust."

Cid grumbled, but slid up behind the slender gunman and wrapped his burly arms tentatively around that black-clad waist. Vincent glanced down at Riku and Sora, and after their identical grins, he smiled and took off into the distance.

--

Three weeks later

"Riku are you alright?"

Sora looked intently at his boyfriend who was staring blankly at the sandwich in front of him. In the background someone announced that the speaker was going to start in five minutes and the silverette hadn't even touched his food.

"I'm fine Sora." Riku mumbled glancing up briefly and offering the brunette a weak smile. Sora lifted an eyebrow, a habit that he seemed to be getting from weeks of studying with Leon. He could tell that something wasn't right, but he didn't want to push it. Leaning back in his chair, he looked around at the scarcely populated gym where few teens had actually showed up for the "Anti-sex" meeting as Riku called it. They had already listened to a motivational speaker, an old lady, a teenage mother, and Miss Destiny Islands (who Sora was sure had never actually considered abstinence in her life) and were now going to hear from some government guy. These meetings had become somewhat of a joke. Yes, Sora believed that it was smart to tell people of the dangers of underage sex, but the approach was way off, not to mention hypocritical and demeaning to certain groups of people.

"He kinda looks like Cid." Riku mumbled and Sora snorted.

"Can you imagine Cid talking at something like this?" Riku nodded his agreement and smiled at the thought.

"Keep it in your fuckin' pants!" he whispered to a giggling Sora, "Or somethin's gonna bite it off, and then ye'll be sorry!"

Sora let out a loud snort and glanced up to see that the speaker had paused. He grinned shyly and the guy went on. "Ladies, when you give yourself to a guy, there is no getting rid of him. He could tell people things that only you should know about yourself." He raved, "He knows every inch of your real estate!"

Riku chuckled this time and received some glares from a few people. This went on for another hour before the convention was over and people started leaving the church.

"That was fun." Sora said as they walked down the street to Riku's house.

Riku laughed and elbowed him. They continued walking for a while until Sora noticed that Riku looked upset again. Worried, Sora tried to think what was wrong.

"Riku? Have you ever thought about… you know?" he asked quietly.

"Sex?" Riku said looking a little startled.

"Yeah."

The silverette took a deep breath and slowed down until they had stopped walking altogether.

"Actually, I've thought about it a lot." He started and looked up into bright blue eyes.

"It's something that I want to share with you someday, Sora, you know that," He paused to see Sora's reaction and when he nodded, continued, "but I want to be sure that both of us are ready. I want to make sure that we both are committed to each other before we do that."

Riku stopped and looked up at the night sky.

"And that's something else I need to tell you."

Sora looked up, shocked to see that Riku had tears in his eyes.

"Sora, My dad's been called away on business to Twilight Town for four months, and he's taking me with him, we're leaving in two weeks."

--

_So there it is! Let me know what you think! Sorry if some parts are confusing, I might repost this chapter later. _


	5. Abandonment Issues

"Vincent?" Sora called as he entered the small living room, once again marveling at how the garage was bigger than the house itself.

There was a loud crash from upstairs, followed by a string of curses and Sora looked up to see Cid stumbling down, dressed only in sweat pants.

"Um, hi Cid. Is Vin here?" Sora asked cheerily, despite the sadness eating away at him. He had sat up all night crying about Riku leaving and right now he needed the comfort of the tall body guard.

"Sorry Kiddo." Cid drawled. "Vin's out. He should be back by five though."

Sora sighed as his shoulders drooped. "Well, tell him I stopped by then. I probably won't be able to come tonight."

"I'll do that." Cid said over his shoulder as he turned to leave. "Now git, I gotta catch up on my sleep."

Sora nodded and headed back out the door, wondering why Cid was so cold all of the sudden. He glanced at his watch and noticed that it was about time to start walking to Leon's house for his lessons.

As he walked, his mind once again wandered to his boyfriend and tears started filling his eyes again. What was he supposed to do when Riku left? There was nobody else here who he could be himself with. His family consisted of Riku and Sephiroth, and now they were leaving. How could he deal with Rufus's plans if Riku left him? It was September now, and Riku wouldn't get back until late January. They were going to miss Christmas and all the traditions that came with it. In his heart he understood why he had to go. Sephiroth didn't trust anyone on the islands to look out for Riku, except Sora, and four months was far too long to leave him alone, but it still hurt.

Sora was so lost in thought that he didn't notice the truck slow down behind him until the familiar voice called out his name.

He looked up startled to see Riku looking at him worriedly and silently climbed into the passenger seat. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Riku broke it hesitantly.

"So where are you going anyway?"

"Leon's" Sora replied softly looking out the window.

Riku sighed, hating to see the bubbly teen so sad. He pulled the truck over and turned to face his boyfriend.

"Sora, look at me." The brunette turned to show teary eyes.

Riku sighed again and, looking to make sure no one was around, discretely began caressing Sora's arm.

"Listen Sor, it's going to be okay. Yeah it's gonna suck being apart, but it's not going to change things between us. Absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Or more forgetful." Sora quoted smiling slightly.

Riku chuckled and grabbed his hand. "You know I can't call you, but I'll write everyday."

Sora nodded, "It's not the same though. You know Larxene goes through my mail sometimes."

Riku grimaced and shook his head. "I wish they'd let you come with us. I hate leaving you here with them."

Sora laughed mirthlessly, "Yeah, I gotta work hard and dedicate myself if I want to become a lawyer someday."

"But you don't want that." Riku countered.

"Like they care," Sora mumbled. "But writing isn't really on the list of approved careers."

Riku looked at him a moment and risked reaching up to wipe the dried tears tenderly from Sora's cheek.

"You are an amazing writer, Sor. Someday you'll be able to do what you love. I promise."

Sora smiled at him, "Thanks, Ku. Can you take me to Leon's? I'm going to be late."

Riku nodded and started the truck up again. The rest of the ride was spent in silence, their hands still clasped on the seat, out of sight from everyone else. When they reached their destination Riku promised to pick Sora up, and they would talk more.

--

"Sora? Are you paying attention?" Leon looked sternly at his charge who was once again staring sadly off into space.

The teen shook his head and glanced sheepishly up at Leon. "Sorry. I've just got a lot on my mind."

Leon grunted and shut the history book. Sitting up he looked straight at the younger brunette.

"There's no point in continuing then. Why don't you tell me what's wrong."

Sora groaned and smacked his head against the table. Why did his tutor have to be so nosy?

Leon looked at him calculatingly before standing up and moving to the fridge. "Let's move this to the living room shall we?" He said as he handed Sora a Dr. Pepper. He nodded and followed the older man to the beat up old couch.

"Now, start talking." Leon said and held out a bag of peanut m&ms which Sora took greedily.

After a short awkward silence, Sora told Leon how Riku was going to be leaving soon, and he felt alone. He left out everything about their relationship, of course, but tried to convey how much Riku's friendship meant to him. When he was done Leon got up and grabbed a picture from the wall and showed it to Sora.

In it, a bald man had his arm around a woman with long black hair, next to her was a smirking redhead that looked familiar to Sora. In front of them on a couch was a black haired man making a face at the camera. Then, Leon sat with arms folded, scowl upon his face. The last person was a blond who wore a scowl to rival Leon's.

"These are all my friends." Said Leon softly. "I left them all to come here. " He pointed at the blond in the picture. "This is Cloud. We've been close friends since we were young. I've known him forever and we shared an apartment in Radiant Garden. He runs a delivery service there and had to finish some stuff up before he could move here or he'd be here right now. It's hard to know you are going to be apart from the people you consider family, but sometimes it's necessary, and you know that you're not really losing them. Plus, you always get a chance to expand on that family when you feel alone. You'll be fine Sora. You never know who can connect to until you're forced to."

By the end of the speech Leon had grown quiet as if fighting himself to say more, but when he remained quiet Sora nodded slowly.

"Thanks. I guess I've always had a problem with people leaving. When Riku first went to Twilight Town with his dad it was when I was 12 and he was gone for two years." Sora left out the part of Riku finding out he was gay and getting his first boyfriend then. Which, Sora realized, was another reason he was afraid. What if Riku discovered that he missed his first love? The thought caused Sora's heart to drop.

Leon looked at Sora's expression and seemed to read his mind. "He's not going to replace you with more friends, you have to realize that. You've been part of each other's lives for so long, I think that's impossible. "

Sora looked up at Leon and smiled through, once again, tear filled eyes.

Leon seemed to break at this and threw a comforting arm around the teen. Sora was amazed at how safe he felt. Even Vincent didn't make him feel so… at home.

Sora looked up at his tutor, "You know, you're a lot like how I imagine my real father to be like."

Leon looked astonished, and he seemed to choke for a moment before it was interrupted by banging at the front door.

Leon jumped up to open the door only to come face to face with an annoyed looking Riku.

"Hey, Is Sora here? I've been waiting outside for twenty minutes."

"I'm right here Ku!" Sora shouted from the couch and hopped up, grabbing his things, and dashed to the door.

When the two had been introduced the teens left Leon's and went straight to Riku's house.

Once in the safety of the silver haired teen's bedroom, the two embraced and Sora whispered into his shoulder, "I'm sorry I was so upset, Ku. I love you."

Riku smiled happily, wondering exactly how the tutor could have had such a positive influence on the younger teen. "I love you too."

--

_AN: So here we are, chapter 5! I am getting even more excited about this! _

_I just realized that a lot of people might be wondering about the mpreg part, trust me it's coming. I have everything planned out and I think everyone is gonna like where I'm going with it. And do I see some forshadowing in this chapter? Hmm...  
_

_Anyone wanna guess who Riku's ex is? _

_Anyone else wanna guess what Cid was REALLY up to? _

_Anyway, hope everyone is still enjoying reading this! Please review and tell me what you think!  
_


	6. Real Estate

WARNING FOR MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!!! Nothing too Graphic though, but still...

--

Sora looked lazily from his sprawled out position on Riku's bed as he clicked lazily through the channels on the television. He felt his breathing return to normal as he glanced toward the cracked open door, behind which Riku stood talking on the phone. Sora was both irked and relieved by the unexpected call. The two teens only had four more days until Riku would leave and they had resolved over the past week and a half to spend as much time together as possible. However, the intimate contact was driving them crazy and on more than one occasion had found themselves going farther physically than they ever had before. Sora was both excited and scared by this, he desperately wanted more with Riku, especially before he left, but at the same time was scared about what that meant. Sora sighed as he clicked off the Tv and relaxed on the bed, contemplating things yet again.

He looked up as Riku walked in with a strange mischievous look on his face. Sora groaned, he knew that look meant they were about to go on another one of his "quests".

Riku smirked and flopped down next to his boyfriend. "Guess what?"

"Chicken butt?" Sora replied slyly.

Riku rolled his eyes. "So you know how Tidus works at the movie theatre?" he waited for a quick nod from Sora then continued. "Well apparently Hayner and Kairi were supposed to go there on their last five dates and he never saw them. He just wanted to let me know since he knows how protective you are of her…"

Sora sat up on the bed, wide eyes staring straight at Riku, "Seriously?"

Riku laughed but didn't stop there, "So I was thinking that since those two said they were going to the movies again tonight and you and I don't have anything to do…" he trailed off but Sora already got the gist of it as a wide smile spread across his face. The brunette jumped up off the bed and pulled Riku up behind him.

"Come on, we gotta hurry, Hayner's gonna pick her up in fifteen minutes."

"Wait, you mean someone else younger than you already got their license? Wow Sora, I really don't think you're ever gonna get to drive!" Riku said poking Sora in the stomach.

Sora rolled his eyes and huffed a little bit. Larxene was worried about letting him drive, said something about proving his maturity (Although Kairi claimed it was because they didn't want to buy him a car yet.)

"Whatever, let's just go okay?"

Laughing the boys ran downstairs, passed a confused Sephiroth and out the door.

--

"This is insane!" Sora complained from his scrunched up position in one of Sephiroth's cars. Neither boys wanted the couple to recognized them and where trying to stay out of sight.

"They just passed the theatre." Riku whispered. He looked ridiculous with a high collared coat and his hair pushed up under a beanie.

"Can you tell where they're going?" Sora groaned as he repositioned so the seat wasn't digging in to his shoulder.

"Looks like Hayner's house." Riku stated and Sora felt the anger welling up in him. Although Kairi hadn't been his sister for very long, he still was very protective and the thought of Hayner doing ANYTHING with her pissed him off beyond belief.

"Yup, they just went down his block, I'm gonna circle around then park a block away. You ready?" Sora nodded and waited until he felt the car slow to a stop and the engine shut off. Quietly they exited the car and crept up to the house. They glanced in the window that Sora knew to be Hayner's room, but didn't see anything. Riku rounded the house then came back.

"I didn't see anything in the windows, and it looks like his parents are out for the night."

Sora nodded and took a deep breath.

Suddenly, they heard a scream from the house and looked at each other worriedly. Without a word Sora resolutely marched up to the front door and tried the handle, surprisingly it was unlocked. Riku looked at him with shock, but knew better than to try and deter his boyfriend. Slowly the two walked through the house, listening for any sounds that might give the couple away. They heard the sounds of a television coming from the basement, and made their way down the stairs. The teens slowly peeked around the corner, and nearly died from shock.

In front of the tv, on one end of the couch sat Hayner, gripping a bowl of popcorn tightly as the sounds of a horror movie came at him, next to him though, was what had the boys freaking out. Kairi sat cuddled up and kissing the cheek of none other that Yuffie Kisaragi.

The boys looked at each other and screamed simultaneously.

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

(AN: I was sooooo tempted to end it there!)

Kairi looked up, and at the sight of her adoptive brother, fell off the couch with a screech. The following scene was chaotic and somehow ended up with Kairi yelling furiously at the two boys, being held back by a dejected looking Yuffie, and Hayner standing between the girls and the intruders.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Kairi shouted to a bewildered Sora. "Did mom and dad send you? Why are you invading my privacy? GET OUT!"

No one moved and Yuffie leaned in and whispered something to Kairi, who seemed calmed by the words and slumped into the older girl's arms. Yuffie looked up at Hayner who sighed and turned to the other two males.

"I guess we have some explaining to do."

The next half hour Riku and Sora sat on the couch listening to the details of Kairi and Yuffie's little romance. Apparently Hayner had found out and agreed to help the two keep it a secret. All throughout the tale Kairi was crying and Yuffie kept a comforting arm around her shoulders, whispering to her every now and then.

When they were finished they looked at the intruders, waiting for the reaction they all knew was coming. When they just stared at the trio, Kairi burst into tears yet again.

"Please Sora, I know you have to tell Larxene and Rufus about me, but please leave Yuffie and Hayner out of it. They don't need to be punished with me." She started sobbing into Yuffie's shoulder just murmuring "Please" over and over. Hayner looked at her and shook his head.

"No Kairi, we're in this together right? If you're going down so am I." He turned and looked at Riku and Sora. "I'm bisexual." The two older teens blinked, and Hayner shrugged. "So there."

"And I'm not leaving Kairi to deal with this alone." Yuffie said confidently. "I'll fight you two if I have to."

The two older teens stayed silent for a few more seconds before turning to look at each other, then bursting out in laughter.

The trio just looked at them, anger starting to boil up in Kairi until she burst out, "What? You think this is a joke or something? It's not. I love Yuffie okay?" and with that the redhead turned and placed a passionate kiss on the older girls lips which was quickly returned.

The two boys calmed down and Sora grimaced, "Kairi we get it, you can stop now. Sheesh, no guy wants to see his little sister making out."

Kairi flushed but stared straight at them, as if expecting a lecture.

Riku sighed and turned to the brunette, "You sure we can trust them?" he asked smirking.

"Oh sure, why the hell not?" Sora said with exasperation and pecked Riku right on the lips before turning to the three flabergasted confessors and stating, "We've been together for two years."

--

The night died down quickly, as soon as they were able to stop Yuffie from jumping around yelling "I KNEW IT! I KNEW IT! IT WAS SOOOO OBVIOUS!"

It ended with the two couples and Hayner watching the movie in silence, basking in the fact that they could now be themselves with other people. Riku and Sora gave them a few pointers (like remembering to lock the front door, and coming up with a passable alibi where there's nobody to rat you out) before they left and headed to drop Sora off.

Riku grabbed Sora's arm before he could get out of the car. "Hey Sora, you want to stay over tomorrow?"

Sora looked at him and saw the unspoken question within his boyfriend's aquamarine eyes. It took him a few seconds to think it over, but he found the answer fairly quickly.

"Yeah I'd like that, pick me up at six?"

--

The next day Sora was a nervous wreck. He woke up an hour before his morning session with Leon and decided he should give something to Riku before his trip. He wracked his brain trying to figure out what to buy him, even went to ask Kairi her opinion which didn't help at all since she was still sleeping in from her late night. He once again cursed the fact that Rufus and Larxene made him have lessons on Saturdays.

All this drama led to him being twenty minutes late to Leon's. The teacher was not happy that day, but could see that something else was on Sora's mind so he let it slide, but did keep Sora late. That in turn made Sora more stressed to try to figure out what to get. He decided he would have to go to the mall. However, there was nothing there that caught his eye. He walked home in frustration seeing that it was 5:00 and Riku said he'd pick him up at 6:00.

For the first time since he started dating the silver haired teen, Sora was worried about what to wear. Nervously he knocked on Kairi's bedroom door.

"What's up Sor?" Kairi asked once she called him in. She and Yuffie where listening to some new rock band.

"Um, I was wondering if you could help me. I'm going to Riku's in an hour and well…"

Kairi and Yuffie shared a look before rushing at Sora each squealing various things about hair, clothes and eyeliner (which Sora outright refused). Before he knew it, Sora stood in front of the mirror admiring the look the girls had picked out for him. He was wearing a nice pair of light grey faded jeans with a dark blue button up shirt that was undone enough to show his necklace. His hair was still messy but in a stylish spiked way. He was still nervous but happy with how things worked out. Turning around he just barely dodged Yuffie coming at him with the eyeliner.

"Dang it! You were supposed to distract him Kai!" The redhead just laughed and shook her head

"You need anything else?" Sora thought for a minute.

"Well, I wanted to get him something but I couldn't think of anything. I don't suppose you have any ideas?"

Kairi thought for a moment then just shrugged, "Not really, but it should be something meaningful, something that will mean something to both of you."

Immediately Sora had an idea and after some thought decided it was perfect.

"Thanks Kairi, you really helped me out a lot." He said as he gave his sister a huge hug.

"Hey what about me!" Yuffie huffed, causing Sora to chuckle as he hugged and thanked her too.

They were interrupted by a voice from downstairs, "Sora? Could you come down here please." It was Rufus. Sora sighed and with a weak wave walked down to meet his adoptive father.

Rufus looked at his son with a raised eyebrow. "Why so dressed up?" he asked simply.

Sora blushed but quickly stuttered a reply, "It was a bet. Riku doesn't think I can clean up."

It was a poor excuse but Rufus seemed to buy it as he nodded and stood up from his chair.

"I just talked to Riku, I'm going to take you over there."

Sora nodded, not bothering to ask why and followed the blonde to his car. Once they were there, Sora fidgeted nervously, wondering what Rufus wanted. The silence was soon broken.

"So how are your lessons with Mr. Leonhart going?" Rufus asked.

"They're good; I think I'm getting everything pretty good." Sora said while looking out the window.

"You've been spending a lot of time with Riku lately." Aw, so that was what the problem was. Sora nodded and looked to the blonde.

"Yeah well, he's leaving in a couple days, we've been friends since forever." Rufus nodded at this and silence overtook them once again.

They were at the end of Riku's block before Rufus once again broke it, "So any girls in your life yet?"

Sora sighed, once again giving his well rehearsed excuse. "I just want to focus on my school work right now. I don't really have time for a relationship."

Rufus nodded again, but didn't drop it, "I worry about you sometimes Sora. You don't seem to want to tell me anything anymore."

Sora grimaced internally and refrained from snapping at the man and just shrugged instead.

Rufus sighed and parked the car outside Riku's house. Sora was surprised when he got out of the car as well.

"I wanted to speak with Sephiroth about his upcoming trip." Was the only excuse offered and they walked up to the house quietly.

--

Riku glanced once more around his room. Everything was absolutely perfect, now all he had to do was wait for Sora to arrive. As if on cue the doorbell rang and Riku jumped up from the floor and ran down to the door. He was shocked to find two men standing there.

"Hello Riku, is your father in?" Rufus asked politely.

"I'm right here Rufus." Sephiroth said from behind his son. "You doing anything for dinner? I was going to let the boys stay here to watch that movie they'd wanted to see."

Rufus accepted and soon it was just the secret lover's alone.

"Sora…" Riku said staring at the shorter teen, "You look… amazing." He lifted up his pale hand to stroke a blushing cheek and brought himself closer to the brunette.

"You're breathtaking." He murmured as he placed a soft kiss on his lips. "Come on. I have something to show you."

Sora was lead upstairs, absolutely in shock at the delicate way Riku was treating him, as if he was the most precious thing in the world. Riku kept looking back at him and smiling softly; this was a side of the older teen that Sora didn't see that often. He couldn't think much. Riku stopped outside his door, hesitating as if unsure about what he was going to do, then with a flourish opened the door.

Sora's breath caught in his throat. In the middle of the room was a table set for two complete with candles and roses. In the middle of the table was a huge bowl of m&ms.

"Riku… it's perfect." Sora whispered and slid his hand into his boyfriends as he was led to the table. Riku had gone all out and made all the food that Sora loved. They sat in comfortable silence, enjoying the meal and each other. Once they were finished, Riku looked up nervously at his boyfriend.

"Listen Sora, I'm going to miss you really bad. And, well we've been together so long, I want you to know how much you mean to me."

Sora looked confused for a moment, and that confusion turned to surprise as Riku pulled out a small black jewelry box. Completely at a loss for words he looked up at the older teen for confirmation. Riku just smiled slightly and opened the box to reveal a simple silver band with a cross shape carved into the side.

"Would you do me the honor of spending the rest of your life with me?" Riku whispered and held his breath as those sparkling blue eyes met his.

Sora couldn't speak, he launched himself at his boyfriend and initiated a passionate kiss. He finally found his voice when they separated.

"Yes! YES! YES! YES!!" He laughed as Riku slipped the ring onto his hand.

"The best part about this is you can tell Larxene and Rufus that it's a purity ring." Riku smiled and kissed Sora again softly. This kiss quickly turned needier and the two boys found themselves clawing at their clothes.

Sora gasped as Riku's hand made its way beneath his shirt and pulled away shyly.

"Are you sure you want to do this Sora?" Riku asked concerned. "We can wait till I get back you know."

But Sora didn't want to wait. He shook his head and pulled Riku up and led him over to the bed. That night was not desperate and needy and passionate, but slow and slightly awkward, passionate in its own way as the boys explored each other's bodies, getting to know each other more intimately than ever before.

The next morning each boy awoke with no regrets smiling at the face before them. Sora silently reached over to the bedside table and grabbed his necklace.

"Here." He said as he pushed it into Riku's hand, "I want you to have this on your trip."

"Are you sure?" Riku asked softly. "This is the only thing you have of your parents."

Sora just sighed happily and snuggled further into Riku's arms. "I know they would approve of you." He whispered. Riku studied the silver crown for a few moments before he was interrupted by Sora's sudden laughter.

"What is it?" he asked smiling down at his now fiancé.

"Well, I just realized that you now know every inch of my real estate."

They both laughed and cuddled together, happy that they could spend this precious time together before Riku had to leave.

--

AN: Wow, an update in the same month! Wow I'm on a role! Also, this is pretty much the longest chapter I've written, 3,000 words! Anyway I went through and outlined everthing chapter by chapter of what's gonna happen, and there are some GREAT surprises in store! I hope everyone is still enjoying this. It isn't my favorite chapter but I got some stuff done that needed to be.

I'm also thinking of changing the name again to Normal is Overrated. What do you guys think?

What does everyone thing of Yuffie/Kairi that I put in here? It will play a big part later on as well. I felt kinda bad for Hayner here since he was the only one alone, but he won't be that way forever I promise!

This is probably as close as I'll ever get to a lemon in my life, and it ended up very cheesy.

So I'm not going to do this with all anonymous reviews, but this one made me giggle and it will probably answer a lot of other people's questions.

That one dude: Thanks for the awesome review! Your pretty much dead on about Riku's ex! Cid and a **? I don't really know, but all will be revealed. And as for angsty mc-emopants, I'm going to skip that for people who havn't yet guessed who Sora's mom is. I wanted Tifa to have black hair. So I did it! lol, yeah your right about everyone in the pic, Rude, Tifa, and Zack(trust me I feel just about the same way about him!) Straight Sephy? HOW DID THAT HAPPEN? Well it just kinda fits the story for now, his past is all mysterious and junk but all will be revealed!(I just like to say that.) Same goes for Aerith, there is a tragic reason she's not in the picture, but that's all I'm gonna say! I'm really glad you like my story! Thanks so much for the awesome review!


	7. Lonely

Sora waved at Kairi from his seat in the crowd. She smiled, waved, and stuck out her tongue before running of to join the other cheerleaders preparing for the game.

"This seat taken?"

Sora looked up at a smiling Hayner and shook his head, "Nope, saved it just for you!"

The two laughed as Hayner took his seat.

"So how you doing?" Hayner asked as the game started,

Sora smiled, "Alright, a little frustrated cause Riku hasn't written me back yet, but pretty good otherwise."

Hayner nodded, "He's only been gone two weeks, give it some time."

"I understand, it's just really hard." he started fidgeting with his ring and Hayner took notice.

"Did the parents ask about the ring yet?"

The brunette laughed, "Oh yes, they were thrilled that I decided to get a purity ring!"

Hayner laughed with him until his phone started to ring. "Be right back." he said and darted out of the noisy gym.

Sora waited and watched the game. He never was a big fan of blitzball, but Kairi was so excited to have him see her knew cheer routine that he couldn't refuse to come. He briefly wished that Riku was there with him to explain what was going on.

He barely noticed when Hayner returned, but when he did, he saw that his friend looked almost depressed.

"What happened?" he asked gently.

"That was my mom," the younger teen said motioning to his phone, "She just wanted to see when I would get home, but I could hear dad yelling about something in the background, she yelled back a couple times to."

Sora grimaced and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You alright?"

"Yeah. It's just hard, ya know? I don't know how much longer they can keep it together."

They sat in silence for a while. Neither really knowing what to say.

"You know," said Sora, "if you ever need anything you can call me okay? I'm sure Yuffie and Kairi would say the same thing."

Hayner smiled and laughed a little, "Actually, Yuffie threatened to shank me if I didn't come to her as soon as I needed anything."

The two laughed again and their attention was pulled to the cheerleaders who were doing a few stunts during time out.

"Hey Sora." the brunette turned around to see Leon sitting down in a seat behind him.

"Hey Leon!" Sora said happily, "You've met Hayner right?" he asked and pointed to his friend.

"Yes I have. Nice to see you again." Leon said with a smile.

"Likewise." Hayner returned politely.

"Did you finish that assignment I gave you today Sora?"

THe brunette groaned, "Ahh, the whole thing just gives me a huge headache. I only have half of it done, and I'm sure it's all wrong!"

Leon chuckled and shook his head, "That's alright, tell you what, instead of having it due tomorrow how about Tuesday?"

Sora's jaw dropped, "Wow! That's amazing! What's put you in such a good mood?"

Leon leaned back laughing slightly, "Nothing much. Cloud is finally moving down here."

"That's great!" Sora said, happy that his tutor's friend could make it. "You'll have to introduce me to him right away!"

A loud buzzer sounded, signaling half time, and the three grew quiet to watch the cheer leading routine.

--

That night, Kairi, Yuffie, Hayner, and Sora all went to the theatre. They had the movie to themselves so the girls could cuddle as much as they wanted. Sora sat back, watching the two together, and Hayner gazing intently at the screen. He was thankful that he had these friends, but in his heart he wished that his fiance could be there with him.

--

I know that you all hate me with a passion right now. I've made you wait for how long? And the chapter isn't even that great. I'm a terrible person. You have every right to hate me.  
I finally got inspired for this again. Hopefully the next one will be out soon as well. Thanks to all the people who are still here, and to all who have commented who I didn't get a chance to thank personally! You are all awesome!


	8. Left

This was getting ridiculous.

Sora heaved again and gripped tighter to the edge of the toilet. He leaned back against the wall and wiped his face, hands shaking slightly. For the past four days he had been throwing up every morning. He was starting to get really worried.

His thoughts drifted to Riku and his heart clenched painfully. The silverette hadn't sent him one letter in the two months he'd been gone. Sora, in his desperation had started sending one everyday, but still he never got one in return. On top of that, Kairi and Yuffie were out of town for the next few weeks for some sort of cheer leader camp thing.

Slowly, he stood up, careful in case any sudden movements would cause another stomach upset. He began to prepare for his session with Leon, hoping that his sickness wouldn't make him late again.

--

Sora knew something was wrong as soon as he walked into the kitchen. Rufus and Larxene were sitting at the counter, each with a cup of coffee held nervously in their hands, looking at him worriedly.

"Okay..." he started and sat down in front of them. "What's going on?"

The adults looked at each other, frowning, before turning to look at their adoptive son.

"Sora," Larxene started, "Mr. Leonhart will no longer be your tutor."

Sora gaped at them in disbelief. How was this possible? He had been doing so well with him, unlike other instructors they had tried over the years.

"Why?" he asked in shock.

Rufus exhaled sternly, "That is not important. For now, you will go back to the High School here, we beleive with the education you have had so far you should be able to graduate this year with exceptional grades."

"Also," Larxene continued, "Did Mr. Leonhart ever act inapropriate to you?"

Sora once again gazed at them in shock, "No Never." he stuttered, "If he had I would have told you right away, you know that!"

Larxene nodded and looked at him solemnly, "I know, I just had to be sure."

"Sora," Rufus spoke up drawing the brunette's attention, "You are not to see Squall Leonhart again. Especially alone. Is that understood?"

"But-" Sora started but was cut off by the blonde man.

"Is that understood?" He said, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes sir."

--

Sora could not believe he was actually doing this. Riku must be rubbing off on him or something. He walked casually down the street toward the high school, having informed his parents that he wanted to have lunch at the school with some friends. As soon as he turned around the corner, and out of sight of his house, he turned and made a beeline for Leon's place. He knew it was a stupid idea to go there. He knew that his parents probably had a very good reason for telling him to stay away, but his heart told him that something was off, and he was going to figure out what it was.

He picked up his pace as he rounded the corner to Leon's street and stopped, staring at the sight before him. In front of Leon's was a moving truck, which wouldn't be too weird considering Cloud was moving in. However, the thing that made him most confused was the fact that instead of moving things out of the truck, they were being moved _in_.

He walked up slowly to one of the men who was helping load the boxes and recognized him as the redhead from Leon's group picture.

"Um, excuse me," he said, startling the lanky man who turned around quickly, "Do you know where Leon is?"

The redhead looked over him for a moment, making the brunette a little nervous, until he finally spoke up with a smirk, "Hey, you're Sora right? I'm Reno. Used to work for you're dad."

Sora nodded, realizing that he had seen this man before. "Yeah, I think I remember you. It was a long time ago."

Reno winced slightly, which Sora noticed and wondered about. "Yeah, used to watch 'ya when you were little. Anyway, you've grown, Rufus sending you off to law school yet?"

Sora laughed and grimaced to himself, "If he had his way I'd be graduated and starting my own firm already."

Reno chuckled and motioned for the teen to follow him inside, "Squall's in here." He said before calling out, "Hey Squally! There's a kid here to see ya!"

"Don't call me that Reno." Leon said, annoyed, as the two walked inside the kitchen full of people. He noticed Sora and stood immediately.

"Sora? Why are you here? Do your parents know where you are?"

The teen looked sheepish for a moment and shook his head. "No, I just wanted to know what all this is about. Are you okay?"

Leon sighed and pulled Sora out of the kitchen and to the small living area.

"You shouldn't be here. Both of us could get into big trouble for this."

"I don't understand," Sora said, exasperated, "what is going on?"

Leon was silent for a few moments before they were interupted by a blonde man walking into the room.

"Hey Leon I was... oh. You must be Sora." the teen looked up at the man who must be Cloud and nodded.

Cloud walked closer, glancing nervously at his room mate, and smiled at the brunette.

"I'm Cloud."

Sora nodded again and they fell silent. The teen's head was spinning, he didn't understand what was going on. Was there something wrong with Cloud? Was that why his parents were acting like this? He seemed to be normal. Sora looked at Leon and felt tears coming on, he cursed his increasing emotional sensitivity. Leon had become a sort of mentor to him. He admired the older man and his easy way of doing things. The man had a passionate side to, willing to fight for what he saw as right. He was one of the only ones Sora had shared his writing with. He was one of the only ones Sora felt he could go to if he had a problem.

"I don't understand." He said softly, tears spilling out, "why is everyone leaving me?"

Cloud made a noise that sounded like a cross between a grunt and a sigh, "You have to understand that no one is trying to hurt you, Sora. Your parents," He glanced at Leon for a second then back down at the teen, "only want what is best for you. Sometimes, that may hurt." he paused for a moment, as if gathering his thoughts, "but in the long run, things will work out. It may seem like your parents don't really care, but they really do love you." He tapered off and looked down at Sora.

"They're not really my parents." Sora muttered and looked up at the older men who glanced at each other nervously.

"Yes they are Sora," Leon said, finally adding to the conversation, "You may not like it, but Rufus and Larxene are trying to protect you."

"From what?" Sora practically yelled, "You havn't done anything wrong!"

Leon looked at him for a long moment, then closed his eyes and ran a hand down his face, "Maybe not from your perspective, or mine, but just trust me on this. You don't want to know."

Things grew quiet again.

"Wow, it seems kind of awkward in here." the three looked up to see Reno, flanked by a black haired woman and tall bald man.

"Thanks Reno." Leon said with an annoyed tone.

"Pizza's ready!" the woman said in a cheery, "Why don't we let Sora stay for lunch."

"I don't think that's such a great," Leon started but was cut off by the woman storming over and slapping him on the cheek.

"No _Squall_, the poor boy has just had his world turned upside down, and we are going to do everything to make it up to him _alright?"_

All the men in the room besides Leon started chuckling at that. He looked at Cloud who just smirked.

"What? You know better than to argue with Tifa, especially in mother hen mode."

This broke whatever tension was left in the room and Sora found himself laughing along as he was practically dragged into the kitchen by Tifa.

--

The afternoon was great. Sora had learned that Tifa was married to the large bald man, Rude, who had a law firm with Reno in Radiant Garden. Apparently that's where Leon and Cloud were moving too. The teen had finally gotten over the fact that Leon was leaving, and just decided to enjoy himself, even as he helped them pack everything up.

When everything was finally done, Leon and Cloud walked over to the teen.

"So I guess this is goodbye." Sora said awkwardly, trying not to cry again.

Leon nodded and stood awkardly for a moment, before he found himself with an armful of crying Sora.

"I'm gonna miss you." Sora said, holding Leon tight for a moment, He felt a hand ruffle his hair and looked back to see Cloud smiling at him. For some reason, Sora already felt as if he would miss the blonde just as much.

The was a clich and a flash, the trio turned to looked at a sheepish Tifa who was holding a camera.

"Sorry!" she said walking toward a black car that was already occupied with Reno and Rude, "I couldn't resist! It will make such a cute picture!"

The three laughed, Cloud shaking his head at the woman's antics.

"We'll miss you too, kid." Leon said, releasing the teen from the embrace.

They walked off toward the truck, Cloud taking a quick look back at Sora and waved.

The teen turned around and headed toward home, thinking it was just a trick of the light that made it look like Cloud was crying.

---

AN:

So how much do you guys love me now? It hasn't even been a whole month and I already have a chapter up! Actually, you might hate me for getting rid of Cloud before he was ever given any time at all. I'm being extremely mean to Sora. I'm taking away his entire support system. Can anyone tell what's going to happen once it's all gone?

I'm sure there are a lot of typos and stuff but I wanted to get this to you guys as soon as possible! You have all been extremely wonderful, thank you so much for all of your support! I love you all soooo much! And because of that, and wanting to say sorry about waiting so long to start this up again, I have posted a new "story" on my account that will have sidestories and such from this one. The first one is what Rufus and Sephiroth were talking about while Riku and Sora were doing the nasty. So go check it out and let me know what you think! There will be lots of goodies there too!

You know, I would really like to see what the picture Tifa took looks like, so if anyone is an artist, could you make me one? I would love you forever, and if anyone does, I will give you a special sneak peak of something REALLY unexpected, (I hope) coming later on in the story! Just let me know!


	9. And the Shit Hits the Fan

This was not what Sora had in mind for today. He had wanted to sulk in his room, looking at pictures of Riku and cry his eyes out all day long. He had wanted to sit down and write letter after letter to his MIA boyfriend. Not one letter had come for him and he was SICK of it! He was mad, worried, and honestly felt a little used. However, his plans were thwarted by Larxene during his now daily ritual of calling Ralph on the big white telephone.

"That's it." She had said simply with a scowl on her face, "You are going to the Doctor. Today. You're appointment is at 10:00."

So that's how he ended up sitting in the waiting room, by himself, incredibably nervous and once again trying to hold back the tears. He didn't want to cause a scene in front of all the people also patiently waiting for their check-ups. It seemed like forever before the nurse finally called his name.

They went through the routine, the nurse noting that he had grown an inch and packed on a couple more pounds, until she sat Sora down and told him to wait, once again, for the doctor.

"Hello Sora." Dr. Vexen said as he walked in. Sora winced on the inside, he never had liked the man, his entire demeanor was cold and stand off-ish. "So what is the problem?"

Sora explained the symptoms he had been experiencing, including the strange mood swings, and waited while the Doctor thought for a moment.

"Fascinating. I would like to run a couple tests, the nurses will be in to take some blood and I will also need a urine sample." With that, the icy man stood and left the room.

The nurse who took his blood was kind and softspoken, which made him feel a little more comfortable. After they had all the samples they needed, including saliva(for what Sora didn't even want to know) she informed him that he could come back at 2:00 to see the results.

Feeling a little hungry, and remembering that the schools had the day off, Sora headed to Hayners to see if he wanted to grab some lunch.

--

Once he got there, Sora was astounded to find that Hayner wasn't home, and his mom was loading her car with suitcases.

"Hayner's not here honey." The obviously stressed woman said, trying to keep her voice from cracking, "Unfortunately his father and I are Seperating and we've sent him to live with his Brother in Twilight town until things can be figured out."

Sora didn't even have the heart to feel disappointed. It figures that even more people would be torn from his life. So he went to his favorite spot to eat and ordered Riku's favorite meal. Eating alone, in complete silence.

--

When he returned to the doctor's office the nurse who had attended him before was giving him awkward looks. She was keeping her distance, as if coming to close would make her catch something. This scared Sora immenseley. Her kind demeanor was gone, and in it's place was an icy expression to rival Dr. Vexen's. When the doctor entered, she seemed completely happy to get the hell out of there.

Vexen sat down silently, expression cold and even more serious than usual.

"It seems, that you have been hiding a great deal Mr. Shinra."

Sora paled and his eyes widened. What was going on?

"Here. I'll let you read the lab report for yourself." the doctor all but sneered.

Sora stared down at the paper the docor handed him in disbelief, mind not even able to grasp what was going on. Amidst the negative results that littered the sheet, there was one positive. It was impossible. It was terrible. It meant that not only was his secret out, it meant that he was a freak. He stuttered, asking if there was a mistake.

"We tested it four times." came the reply. "There is no mistake. This abomination has happened before, it's the only reason we tested for it in the first place."

Sora felt a tear escape, followed by more.

He was pregnant.

--

"Vincent! Please open the door!" Sora wailed, scared, confused. As soon as the doctor had mentioned abortion, he had ran. Just got up and left without another word. Now, tears were pouring down his face as he tried to get to the one person who wasn't gone yet. Unfortunately, he didn't seem to be home.

He desperately pulled out his phone and dialed Riku's number, knowing no one would ansewr. Then Kairi, no ansewr. Yuffie, Hayner, hell he even called Leon's phone, but either they were busy or too far away to get the call.

He slowly resigned himself to the fact that he would have to go home. How was he going to explain this situation to Rufus and Larxene?

However, when he got home the cold and furious look on Larxene's face, and the hurt and stricken one on Rufus's told hime everything.

They already knew.

--

_AN: DUN DUN DUUUUN!!!!!!!! Cliffhanger for you! Welcome to the angsty-everything-that-could-go-wrong-does-and-there's-no-one-there-to-make-it-better chapter! The next one will be a litte better though, and if all goes according to plan, a (not so)big twist will be in it! Some of you have probably called it, and no it has nothing to do with Sora's real parent's._

_Also, I have another sidestory up on "What is Normal?" about Kairi and Yuffie._

_Again, my offer from before still stands, if you do any art for this I will give you a SNEAK PEEK of something exciting to happen later on in the a oneshot of your choice. I do this because I suck at drawing but would love to see some of these scenes done. (Plus I love doing requests)_

_Thank you all for being awesome! Please review! It really encourages me!  
_


	10. Perspectives

It's a strange thing being hated. I mean, I knew it would come to this eventually that Larxene and Rufus would find out but the looks on their faces still hurt. It's like knowing you're going to be punched in the gut. You can prepare yourself all you like, but in the end it still hurts like hell. So I just sat there, too dazed to do even cry as my so called parents argued over my head what to do. I found my hand subconsciously stroking the ring on my finger, closing my eyes, and wishing for Riku. I had hoped that by some miracle he would rush in like a knight in shining armor, sweep me off my feet, and take me far away from there. I stopped playing with my ring and moved my hand over my stomach, where apparently a tiny life was growing inside of me. It seemed so surreal. Would Riku even want me after this?

I vaguely noticed that the raised voices had quieted down; I looked up slightly to see Rufus speaking harshly into the phone. I caught a few words. None of which I wanted to think about.

"Get rid of it…"

"Quickly and quietly…"

"Rehabilitation house…"

I shuddered, wondering what was going to happen to me, but I just couldn't focus on the words no matter how hard I tried, even as Rufus hung up and dialed another number.

I don't know how long it was until I heard the doorbell ring, then, an arm was around me, a soft tone of voice I hadn't heard since I was younger, one that was only used when I broke my leg, or got lost in the shopping mall, whispered in my ear. I was shaky, almost seeming as scared as I was. It was strange hearing Rufus like that, but I just shrugged it off, assuming he was just scared I would ruin his precious reputation. I looked at him, his eyes seemed worried, unsure, almost caring. A look I hadn't seen on his face in a long while. I hate pity. At least it wasn't as bad as the hate clearly shining in Larxene's eyes.

"Don't tell anyone, Sora." He whispered, "It'll be alright. Vincent and Cid are flying you to Midgar. Once there, a limo will take you to my private hospital. Ask for Dr. Hojo. He's been informed of the situation. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I promise."

"Why am I going to Dr. Hojo?" I asked, still dazed.

I heard Larxene scoff from the other side of the room. "You don't honestly think we're going to let you keep the little freak do you?"

I looked up at her in horror and fear. Was this really the woman who had raised me? I knew she had become crueler over the years, I just hadn't ever seen it like this before.

"That's enough Larxene." Rufus said in his "boss" voice that made pretty much everyone listen to him.

He squeezed my shoulder before leading me to the kitchen where Vincent was waiting for me with a small bag of my belongings.

I got in the car and looked back at the two people who were supposed to love me. My hand went to my neck, only to remember that I had given my necklace to Riku. My real parents weren't even with me anymore. I had never felt so alone. It was after that realization that the tears finally came.

--

I remember when we picked Sora up from the orphanage. Larxene hated his name, wanted to change it. I couldn't stand to. I felt that we owed it to the brave souls who had given up their beautiful child, to keep at least something of theirs with him.

The woman handed him to me. Usually it's the mother who get's to hold the child first, but not this time. Larxene was busy signing things, so I was the first to hold him. My baby boy. I looked into his eyes, bright blue, and impossibly innocent and I swore to myself, right then and there that I would be better than my Father was to me. It worked at first, but then he got older. I forgot my promise, and sooner than I could imagine I was ushering him off to get an abortion.

I looked at the cruel woman I had the displeasure to call my wife as we walked back into the house. This was not the woman I married. Money and power had corrupted her, as it did to me. What had we become that we would send an innocent boy to a mad man in order to protect our own fragile standings?

I wanted to do something about it. I wanted the strength to stand up to this injustice, but I couldn't. Not when there were other children here, ones I couldn't risk leaving alone with the blonde I married. If there was one thing I learned from my father it was cunning and manipulation. I was a very patient man. I had to wait for the pieces to fall into place or I would cause more harm than good. I didn't know if Sora would ever forgive me. I didn't know if my plans would work or not. I could only hope that I was right, that Vincent cared enough about my boy to stop what was about to happen. I could only pray that I was doing the right thing by not openly protesting against Larxene's plans.

Let her think she won.

Let her think that her precious social standing was protected.

I lived a lie for far to long, so long that I convinced myself it was truth, but no more, I had my wake up call.

This world was going to learn that you don't mess with my son.

--

Something was terribly wrong. Having known the Shinra's for years I could smell a cover-up a mile away, and something stank. The first warning sign was that they were sending Sora to Midgar. Alone. Of course, Cid and I would be there, but Rufus was usually more protective than that. I knew that he cared for the boy more than he let on. Then, there was the sobbing brunette teenager in my passenger seat. He was vainly trying to hide it, so I didn't mention anything; it could wait until we got into the airship. Cid was usually better at these things than me.

As soon as we walked in, Cid had his arms full of crying teenager. I hated seeing the kid like this. He was always happy-go-lucky, ever since he was little. His smile could light up any room. As his sobs died down I locked eyes with cid.

"Kiddo," he said softly, "Yeh gonna tell us what's goin' on?"

"'Cation." Sora mumbled into his shoulder. I stood closer and ran my good hand over my charge's arm.

"Sora, we know that's not true. That's the story Rufus wants us to believe. You know you can tell us anything right?"

He shook his head and gasped for breath, "No. You weren't there. You're always gone. Just like everyone…" he broke off but I got the point. I couldn't have possibly felt guiltier.

"Sorry Kiddo," Cid said, "Lots of stuff goin' on. We shoulda been there for ya."

"We're here now." I said soothingly, "Please let us help. What's in Midgar?"

Sora breathed deeply for a few seconds before he choked out, "'ospital."

My heart froze. No. Rufus couldn't possibly…

"Sora," Cid started as I caught his gaze again, seeing my apprehension reflected back at me. "Who are you seeing there?"

Sora pulled away from Cid's shoulder and looked at us through the tears that were still pouring out.

"Someone called Dr. Hojo."

My breath caught, and fro a moment I saw red.

AN: Merry Christmas!! ...a little bit late anyways... Sorry it took so long AGAIN. But I really kinda hated last chapter. I tried something new with this one and I like how it turned out. Next chapter will be back to the normal format but I thought this conveyed the emotion better.

I wanted to show a differant side to Rufus here, I hope it worked. What do you think?

So PLEASE let me know what you guys think, and guess what? The next chapter is ALREADY WRITTEN! WOOO HOOO!!! Should be up pretty soon. I want to get this story done already! Lol!


	11. Knights in Shining Armor

"WHAT?!?"

Sora took a step back as he watched the bodyguard tense, and turn, stalking toward the nearest wall and punching it with his gauntlet covered hand. He was more than a little scared, Vincent's eyes had looked wild for a moment, almost demonic. The teen had never seen Vincent like that, he had known him for as long as he could remember and had never known the bodyguard to lose his temper. Sora looked up at Cid questioningly, and the blonde motioned for him to go into the next room. Before the brunette left the room, he turned back to see Cid with his hand between the other man's shoulder blades, whispering something into his ear.

Sora walked into a room that was lined with soft looking benches, and perched himself on one, knees pulled up to his chest and arms holding them tight. He was still in that position when he heard the two men walk into the room. A warm hand grasped one of his and he looked up to see Vincent, kneeling on the floor in front of him, looking at him intently.

"I'm so sorry Sora," Vincent started, "I've had experience with that man… no that monster… before. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"It's okay." The teen murmured, biting his lip and looking at his knees.

"Still," the man continued, "There's no way in hell I'm letting you near him."

Sora's eyes snapped up to the bodyguard's protective ones, "Why not?"

"You have no idea what he's capable of. Rufus isn't stupid. There's a reason he's risking sending you there."

"Yeah, he doesn't give a shit." Sora said, looking away again.

"Watch yer mouth," Cid said, from where he stood behind the other man, but softly and with no real bite behind it, "You know that ain't true."

Sora shook his head and looked up at the ceiling, eyes now dry, but threatening to fill again. Vincent sighed and reached forward to turn his charge's face towards him.

"Rufus may seem strict and uncaring, but he has always tried to look out for you. Please tell us what's going on. Why are you going to Hojo?"

Sora sat there, staring at the two men exuding nothing but concern and love, unsure if he should tell them. He built up his courage, hoping that the two older men wouldn't hate him as much as his parents apparently did. When he finally spoke it was soft, almost lost, but the two men heard it all the same.

"To get an abortion."

It was completely silent. Sora tensed nervously as Vincent closed his eyes and took a deep shaky breath. When he opened them again, there were tears ready to spill out.

Sora was once again shocked, along with losing his temper crying was something Vincent just didn't do, at least not that Sora had ever seen before.

Cid knelt down next to Vincent and took Sora's other hand.

"Did I hear that right?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Sora nodded and the blonde's head fell forward, resting against the teen's shin, eyes squeezed shut.

"Do you want it?" Vincent asked suddenly and intensely.

"What?" Sora squeaked.

"Do you want an abortion?"

Sora breathed deeply, closed his eyes and gulped. "Not really." He croaked out, a couple more tears slipping down his cheeks. He was surprised by strong arms wrapping around him and pulling him off the bench onto the floor, holding him tight.

"Then you won't get one."

Sora pulled back in shock. "What? You're not disgusted or anything?"

Cid smiled, though it was obvious he was trying not to cry. "Why should we be?"

"Well, I mean," Sora stuttered turning slightly red, "I'm p-pregnant so that means that I'm… not exactly…straight."

Vincent gasped out a chuckle and shook his heard. Cid spoke for him, "That's the thing, kiddo," he started to take off his ever present leather gloves, and nodded to Vincent who managed to slip out of the gold gauntlet he always wore. A strong, muscular hand intertwined with one that was pale, thin, and covered with scars. The thing that caught Sora's attention was the matching gold bands on either man's ring finger.

"Neither are we." Vincent finished for his apparent _husband._

Sora's mouth was hanging open as he stared at the two men smiling back at him. The only thing he could think of to say was, "Well. I think I owe Riku twenty bucks."

--

After the shock had worn off, it had taken a while for the men to scoop themselves off the floor and answer all the questions from a very confused teenager, but they finally made it to the flight deck of the Highwind.

"Alright, a quick course correction and off we go! Twilight Town here we come!"

Sora looked up from where he was standing next to Vincent.

"Twilight town?"

"'course!" Cid replied, "Gotta tell Riku he's gonna be a daddy!"

Sora stared for a moment. "But how did you know?"

"Who else would it be?" Vincent asked, placing his good hand on Sora's shoulder.

"'Sides," Cid interrupted, "There's a doc there who's dealt with this stuff before. Every guy in your position goes to him for help."

"You mean there are others like me?" Sora asked hopefully, seeming to remember Dr. Vexen saying that something like this had happened before.

"Many." Vincent said and smiled down at his charge.

"Why doesn't anyone know about it then?" Sora asked.

"Everybody's too dern scared." Cid said. "And can you blame 'em? With powerful people like Rufus and Larxene running about…"

Sora nodded and sat down.

"It still hasn't sunk in yet." He said and laid his hand on his stomach.

"It will, just give it time." Vincent said. "But remember that you're not alone in this, Sora, not anymore."

--

AN: YAY! Happy times finally! Well, kinda. Did you guys see the valenwind coming? I couldn't resist! I really love how the two of them turned out in this,

oh and part of this scene was originally written by my friend Cassie, but... I lost it. I'm sooo sorry if you're reading this Cass! But if you are, I can't seem to get a hold of you and I miss you! So call me or something! I have a Christmas present for you! And cookies! lol

So PLEASE review and tell me what you thought, you guys have been so awesome and encouraging so far, thank you sooo much!


End file.
